Love Entwind
by Setsunaluver
Summary: D loved only one woman, Dana. Thinking ha can never love again he comes across a girl named Maima. She has a secret as well as D
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi. It is I Setsunaluver again, here's a story about Vampire Hunter D, one of the best anime out there. But Gasp. I know. this is not a Yaoi. I know. I just wanted to write a normal romance. so all my loyal Yaoi fans. still read this, cause it is okay to. and I don't own VHD so there all said.  
  
Vampire Hunter D Love Entwined  
  
  
  
"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of our friend and neighbor Serena. She filled our hearts with trust of each traveler." A little girl watches as they lower the coffin ever so slowly to the hole. Inside her the girl cries out, "Stop! Don't bury her! Please. Now I'm all alone." In the distance the sun is setting, with shadows creeping toward the lonely girl, all around her is silence as she moves toward the coffin. She throws the last rose in the dark hole, which will take her sister away from her. "I'll miss you." A single tear fell on the rose. With the falling of the rose, she new that her life would be changed forever. The girl walks away from the mourners, toward the road where her new life would begin. With one glance back at the town, the girl turned and headed down the road. A dark figure grabs the girl and carries her off, she kicks and screams but no one helps her.  
  
  
  
Years later. "D. You idiot! You could have gotten us killed! I told you not to go in there. But, noooo. You had to go in there to save your horse." "You know I could chop you off." "What was that?" "Horses. They sound scared. I'll go check it out." "No, D. It could be some Vampires just looking for trouble. Stop, D! I said mmmmmpphh." D tightens his grip on the leather harness to shut up his companion. Hurriedly he races toward the sound, his heart racing as he nears it. "What the hell happened here?" D asked while a group of scared horses run past him. "I told you. whoa. Looks like the whole town was demolished. It's just like those vampires." "No. Listen." "Look, D. It's nothing. Now lets go back. We have no business here." "I'm checking it out." He dismounts and heads toward a building, walks in and looks around. "Hmm." A hum attracts D's attention. An arrow flies through the air; D simply raises his hand up, catching the arrow. "Where the hell did that some from?" "You are not welcomed here!" D looks up to see a young woman, tall, lean, and proud looking, all together, beautiful. "I said your kind is not welcome here, now get out!" D smiles, while still looking at the woman, he starts out of the building. The girl stared hard at D; she grimaced, noting his body. She remembered that style, dark and mysterious. "Stop where you are vampire!" "I am not a vampire." "I don't care! Your one of them, aren't you!" She aims a silver arrow at D's heart. "Hmm. She's trying to kill you. My, my what a ladies man." "Shut up lefty. I don't need your sarcasm right now." She grips the arrow with trembling hands, her lips quivering with anger. D starts toward her. "Stop! Don't come any closer! Or I'll.I'll." "You'll what." D said casually, stepping towards the girl. "I'll.Oh what am I kidding. I couldn't kill anyone if I tried." She set the bow on her thigh looking directly at D. "What happened here?" D asked the girl, looking into her eyes. She looked away, rubbing her arms. "The Vampire Lamia came through here. He was looking for.why am I telling this to you? Who are you any way?" "D. I am a Vampire Hunter. I came this way because demons chased my horse here." "I travel around, I stayed here for awhile, thought it could be my home. Guess not." "You have no home?" "No. A long time ago, my father died, leaving my sister to take care of me. She was killed. I was seven at the time." "I was that way too, I traveled alone when I was young." "What is the real reason you're here? I don't believe the horse story." "It's actually true, but I am here to do something else." "Like what?" "As I said I am a vampire hunter, you can guess what I am looking for." D sniffs the cold night air, smelling a hint of vanilla from the woman; the wind blows from the south, giving a salty aroma to the air. The woman. D looks at her strangely. She is odd to him; he hasn't heard a woman's voice since he left his friend Dana, which has been years. "What is your name?" D asks the woman. " My name is Maima." "Maima?" The name floats in his mind, taking him back when he last saw Dana alive. "Will you promise me something?" "Yes.. What is it?" "If I die here, in this castle of blood, carry me out, and bury me where we first met." " I promise." "Are you all right? Hello, D?" "Yes. I am fine." D wonders why. Why did he think of her? It's been so long, since that fateful day, when the vampire Daslak stole all of her energy. He killed him for that. For killing his friend. He remembers him burying her, under the willow where they first met. His eyes wander to Maima, standing in the doorway still holding the bow with the arrow notched. He looked her up and down stopping at her face, it was soft, but it had imprints of hard living. "I better go. You should find another town to stay in. This place isn't safe any more." D mounts his horse, about to spur. "Wait! Please don't leave me behind!" D looks over at Maima under his black hat. She now looked like a small child begging for a toy. "Please." "Alright. For a little bit, but I'll drop you off at the next town I come to." D hops down off the horse; he offers his hand to Maima, to help her on the horse. She takes it and climbs up. She feels cold to the touch. D wanders why. It's cold outside but how strange. "How the hell do you do it?" "Lefty, be quiet. Get to the back. I need to be in front." She scoots to the back of the horse, waiting for D to climb up. D jumps up on the horse, again about to spur. "Wait! What do I have to hold on to?" "Just hold on to me." Maima blushes as she wraps her arms around D, D looks down at her arms. He hasn't been this close to anyone but Dana. "Ok. I'm ready." He spurs the horse and it takes off into the forest. "So. Where are we going?" "Your going to the next town." "But." D holds up his hand to silence her, slowly stopping the horse, listening. "What is it?" "Shh." D looks up into the trees, sees nothing but shadows. "Lefty, anything out there?" "I don't sense anything." Maima slides off the horse, only to see D glare at her. "If your going to be with me for this time, you'll have to stay on the horse, if something like this happens again. If something attacked me, you could save yourself!" "Sorry, I thought I saw something over there." Maima points to a bush as it shakes. "Stay here." D whispers. The bush moves about more and more violently. D reaches it and pulls the branches aside, to see a little squirrel fighting with another over a nut. "Is this what you saw." D shows Maima the squirrels. She looks at them tumbling and tussling. She laughs aloud, a thing D hasn't heard in a long time. D looks at her, seeing her body shaking from the laughter, D watches closely until she stops. "Now come on." They mount the horse again and ride off. From the forest treetops glowing fiery eyes watch D and Maima ride through the forest, watching every movement of the two travelers.  
  
  
  
The town was a small town, near a fresh water river, filled with fish from every corner of the world. The town itself was a weary town, with people that have lived there since birth. Any travelers that weren't known were shunned or given the cold shoulder. It was noontime and everyone was outside for lunch. As D and Maima rode into the town, people stared. "I don't think they like us being here." "Just keep staring a head. Take no notice to these ignorant fools." "Yes D." Maima looks from behind D, glaring back at the townsfolk, that to her, were considerably rude. "Assholes." "Shh. Do not sink to their levels." "What are you talking about? I don't put up with this!" "I know. All we have to do is buy bread and water. Then we will leave." "I don't think they'll serve us." They ride to the trading post, and D jumps off. He holds up his hand to Maima, helping her down. He looks a head, paying no attention to the people whispering behind his back. Maima follows, grumbling about how to get revenge. "Maima." Maima looks up to see D glaring down at her. "Please. Stand this out." "Oh." Maima looks up to D again. "Alright." As they entered the trading post, people stared at D and Maima. Maima glared at them back, D grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Hey. What was that for?" "Shh. I said to behave yourself." "Why? I mean these people are being assholes. I am not used to this type of treatment, and I believe that nobody should." "Because. I am used to it, but you might not be. So get used to it!" Maima heard pain in the sentence, she remembered how cruel vampires were treated but why was he treated this way? He wasn't a vampire, she thought to herself. "Why?" "Why what." "Why are you used to it?" "Lets talk about it later. Ok." "Ok." D walks up to the counter, where a man was standing watching D and Maima. "Can I get trail mix, bread, and some water in these containers?" The man continues to stare at D. "Hey idiot! Can we be served here, or is that to hard for you dumbass!" "That'll be 6.50." The man answered giving D and Maima a weird glance. "Here." D drops the money on the counter and takes the things. Maima grabs the water and follows D. They exit the post and D starts to put the things inside the storage bag on his horse. "Why are used to it?" "Why am I?" "Yeah why are you?" "Cause I am a dunpeal, we are just as hated as vampires! My life is the same as they. I doubt you want to stay here. I'll find another for you." The word Dunpeal hit Maima hard; the word brings back memories of her childhood. Of her traveling, and of her sister being buried. "Mother or Father?" "Father. The count, he was any way. I killed him." "Oh my. You killed him?" "Yes, I had to. He bit a woman, who hired me to kill him." "I. I didn't know. I am sorry." D looks down at Maima, she looked so sad. "What's the matter?" "Nothing." Maima sighs. She thinks of her childhood; when she had no one to count on. "We better go." "Yeah." D grabs the harness and pulls himself up on the horse. D suddenly feels dizzy, he starts to shake. "D are you alright?" "Yes. Just a little dizzy." D gets on the horse, and helps up Maima. She grabs his hand and pulls herself up. Warm. He was so warm. How strange, she thought, why was he so warm? "Are you okay?" "Yes, I said I was fine." That cold again, she was ice to the touch, but maybe it was cause he was so warm. They ride back into the forest and follow the river. "So where is this Vampire Lamia?" "I don't know? The last I heard of him he was in his castle near the desert?" "What desert?" "The Desert of Death." "Oh nice name." Just then D fell off the horse landing in some bushes. "D!" Maima jumps down, rolling over him. "What's the matter?" "I told you D, I told you again and again. You never listen." "Holy fuck! What are you!" "I am his left hand. Lefty. Please to meet you. Now would you mind burying D?" "What! No that would kill him!" "No. Just his body. He needs to be under something. He has been in the sun to much." Maima pulls up her sleeves and starts digging with her hands. Dirt flies around, as she digs deeper and deeper. Finally she's done, grabbing D; she pulls him into the hole, covering him till all you could see was his face. "There."  
  
A/n: Ok here it is. This is my first try in a non Yaoi type story so review please and tell me what you think. k. bye. 


	2. Dizzy

D wakes up to a downpour. "Mm." "I see you're awake. It's been two days." "Where am I?" "Well, we're in the forest." D tries to move, but can't. "What?" "Your in a hole." "Oh, how did you know?" "Lefty told me." Maima helps dig D out. ""Lefty?" "Yeah. He told me what to do." D looks down to his left arm and sees Lefty smile. "Don't I get a thanks for what I did?" "Yeah sure Lefty, thanks." "Your welcome." D grabs his sword from a drip. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see that." "Got to be careful. It could rust. Hmm. It looks like we aren't going anywhere. When the rain stops I will take you to the town. So I can get my job done." "But why can't I go with you?" "Because I don't need to worry about someone else's life." "But I will look after myself!" "No. And that's my final answer." "But. I have no where else to go. I can't live alone any more. Please let me go with you." D looks over about to protest when he sees Maima's face; she looks, as she is about to cry, tears that haven't shed in years. "Please." "Alright. But don't get in my way." "Thank you. But I am very helpful. I can cook, clean, wash, hunt, dress wounds, and I can help you with the Vampire hunting." D looks at the gleaming face of Maima. "What have I done?" "You got yourself in it, not me!" "Lefty. Shut up." "I just wanted you to know." "Thanks Lefty." In the forest the fiery eyes watch the two, they reflect the rain, acting like a mirror. It waits in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to attack.  
  
  
  
At the castle a vampire waits for its demon. "Where are you!?" "Master, I see him, but he has someone else with him. A girl, supposedly named Maima, she looks dangerous, she can use the bow, but she is strange, she has a power unlike a human." "Hmm. I'll check into that. Thank you Zarn that will be all. You can come back to the castle." "Yes master, but don't you want me to kill him?" "No. I'll deal with him when he gets here. Now get going." "Yes master." Zarn moves quickly from tree to tree, jumping like a monkey, careful not to get noticed by the travelers. "Dear what is the matter?" "Zarn just checked in and that's all." "Oh. Well, did he find that nasty parasite D, yet?" "Yes, but he has a woman with him. Maima." "Hmm. Lamia, don't worry your head. We can kill him when he gets here." "Yes but there is something about that Maima. Zarn said she has a power of some kind." "Should we trust Zarn's judgment?" "I don't know." Lamia faces his lover. "But we can wait and see. Demons aren't that hard to come by, Madeline" "Yes my dear your right." "Madeline?" "Yes my dear?" "Sleep with me tonight." Madeline smiles. "You are a sex demon you know." Lamia moves toward Madeline and kisses her. She moves her hand around his head holding him close to her; the kiss is long and loving. "Lets go to the room." The two lovers slowly ascend the stairs holding hands. "I love you my Lamia." "And I to, Madeline." They make it to the room, and open the door, to reveal a huge room of gold and silver. The room had a canopy bed with a window that outlooks a whirling torrent of sand. Madeline moves Lamia toward the bed, and heads toward the closet. She takes off her elegant dress, and stands naked before Lamia. She was beautiful he thought, pale complexion, full milk white breasts, and a touch that would soothe even the wildest of beasts. She lies next to Lamia stroking his hair, kissing his neck, cuddling against him. Lamia turns toward her, moving his hands across her body, touching the most private places. He kisses her, biting her with his teeth, careful not to puncture the skin. As he kisses her, she slides her hand down his pants bringing him to life. "I love you." Madeline sighs, purring like a happy kitten. "Oh. You are an animal Lamia." "Yes. I know." He slowly takes off his pants and crawls on her, she helps adjust him and he enters her. The sensation floods her senses, she screams and holds her against him, he thrusts inside of her, first slowly then feeling her close to orgasm he thrusts harder and faster. He bursts inside her, she screams louder. "Oh Lamia!" Lamia smiles as he feels himself empty in her. "I am so tired.." Lamia looks over to see his beloved asleep, still purring happily. He closes the window tightly so no sunlight could enter, then crawls beside her and falls asleep.  
  
  
  
The rain stops late that night leaving every thing completely wet. "Wake up Maima, its time to get going." D looks over to see her sleeping, her gentle breathing making her chest rise and fall. "Maima." Finally D walks over and nudges Maima, she snaps her eyes open. "What is it?" "I said it's time to get out of this forest." "Hmm." "What is it Lefty?" "I thought I felt something, but I guess not." D looks from tree to tree to make sure Lefty was right about nothing being there. "Ok. Its clear. Come on.." D looks over to see Maima already on the horse and ready to go. "I am going to be in front this time." "The woman has beaten the man this time D, she is unlike any other woman, go after her." Lefty whispers. "Lefty, I am not going too, I loved only Dana. I shall never love again." "Yeah right." "Did I ever tell you I could chop you off?" "Yes, a million times." "Come on D, quit talking to Lefty and lets go." "Fine." D hops on the horse letting Maima stay in front. "What were you talking about to Lefty?" "Nothing." Maima sense his anger and drops it. They ride for hours silently, finally Maima breaks the silence by singing a small tune taught to her by her sister. "The wind has a way." "Enough. No more, something might here us." "Where are we heading to?" "The Cliffs of the Dead. There is a demon there I need to talk to." "What is with the spooky names, first the desert of Death and now the cliffs of the dead. What is with it!" D keeps staring on ahead taking no notice to Maima's cries. Again hours pass before any one speaks, this time its D. "There they are. The cliffs." "Umm. D you know we can turn back; we are going to get killed! The crazy old geezer is going to try to kill us, like the last time!" "Yes I know but his time I can pay him off." D shakes the moneybag. "But it might not work, D! You are such an idiot!" "Will you shut up already Lefty, I am getting awfully close to grabbing my sword and cutting you off for good!" Maima looks over the cliff to see a large building covered in shadows. "What is that place?" "Its called death!" Screamed Lefty. "What?" "It's a place where you go in and never come mmmpph." D squeezes his hand and shuts Lefty up. "Hmm. Tracks, they look fresh." "Let me look at them." D holds Lefty to the tracks. "Yes, maybe about an hour fresh. Um D I am suffocating here. D!" D pulls Lefty away. "They look like animal tracks." D looks toward Maima. "What type of animal?" "A dog of some kind. But the paw marks are to big, it must be from a demon." "It took you that long to figure it out? I knew it from the first time I saw it, least I now know what type of demon it is. They're going east, the castles direction. Lamia had a watcher following us. Good thing he didn't here any plans." "They're getting harder to spot, those demons. I heard it but couldn't see it." Lefty sighed. "Yes, now lets head down to see the old man."  
  
  
  
The pair follow a steep path down the cliffs, ending up in front of the building, demons watch as D and Maima dismount the horse. "I am D, I have come her before. I wish to speak to Garion about some business." "The doors creak open and D walks inside. Maima looks around uneasy about going into this strange place. "Come on, the door will close." Maima runs in after D, holding on to him, D looks down to see her holding his hand. She's cold. Very cold, maybe her hands are cold from fear but they feel strange. Demons watch from both sides of the long passageway, Maima keeps holding D's hand. Maima looks to see the horse following them. D stops in a huge room with an odd man standing in front of a group of Demons. "D how nice to see you again. I thought my demons would finish you off, but I guess I was wrong." "Garion, I need your help." "My help? A dunpeal needing my help? It will cost you." "Yes I know that's why I brought money. Is it enough?" D throws the bag to Garion; Garion grabs it and pours the contents out. He counts it and looks at D. "This is enough, what do you need help on?" "Where is Lamia's Castle?" "Hmm. Go east from here, head through the forest of Lefer, and you will see a stone that looks like flames, go south east from there. Follow the river of Souls till it heads south, then go east. All is desert. Keep going east there you will find the castle." This seems too easy to be Garion. D turns around revealing Maima who had been hiding behind him. "Wait! You did not pay for your friend to be in here!" 'But I gave you all my money." "I guess then you cant leave here now! Kill them my Demons!" Demons come pouring in from both side, D sheathes his sword ready to cut. Instantly Maima has her bow and arrows out ready to shoot. The demons get closer, Maima shoots one, and then another. "There's to many D! We'll die!" Maima shoots another. D swings his blade killing two careless demons. "I know." D and Maima move closer together. "Head for my horse, I'll try to ride us out of here." Maima shoots herself a path while D protects the rear. Maima takes a break toward the horse, hops on; D follows getting in front and spurs the horse. "You're not going anywhere." A demon girl whispered in his ear. "Yes I am!" D slides out his blade cutting the demon in two. "Where's the exit, we need to get out of here!" "I know that." D turns the horse back to where they came from, passing the old man Garion. "You will never escape this time D!" The door swings shut on the pair.  
  
  
  
"Damn. There goes that route." "Oh my god! We aren't leaving this place now. Lefty was right." "Shut up! Stop your nonsense, we'll get out of here some how." D looks around the place, searching for an exit. There! Behind Garion's chair, D remembers when he had to use that exit, riding for his life. "Over there!" D spurs the horse, racing toward Garion. "What are you doing?!" Maima screams. D flies over Garion, making the chair topple over. "Ahhh. D you will live to regret that!" They race through the passageway behind his chair, ending out in the sunlight. "We've made it." "Not yet." D looks back to make sure no demons were following. Garion rarely did that, but he was just checking. "So now where do we go?" Maima asked. "We head for the forest, east of here." "Can we walk? My legs are getting numb?" "Sure." D gets off the horse and holds up his hand for Maima, she grasps the hand and hops down. She's still cold. icy cold, the way a dead body feels, like Dana's. D shakes off the feeling and grabs on to the harnesses of the horse. He leads the way, to the east. They are quiet; D just keeps staring at the forest that keeps getting closer and closer. "Ok. My legs are better. Can we ride now, this causes us to use up more water, faster." "Yeah sure." D helps up Maima and hops up himself. They ride all day, only stopping to use the bathroom. "Wait! D stop. I have to take a piss." "Ok. Hurry up then." Maima jumps off herself and drops her pants and squats. D looks away embarrassed. Suddenly he has the urge. "Damn." D climbs off the horse, walks behind it, and takes his quality time. "Heh heh." D whips around his head to see Maima watching, laughing at the same time. "What's so funny?" D asks as he tucks it back in. "Ohh, Nothing." D climbs back on, helping Maima, and rides off. Then it hits him, dizzy spells. "D, you're getting hot." "I know Lefty, we're almost to the forest." Maima is watching D closely, touching his hands. "D you're getting warm again." "I know. we need to get to the forest, I might pass out." D watches Maima, her face with deep concern. How do I trust her so much? I hardly know her but she already knows what to do and about me. Again a dizzy spell hits, almost throwing him off the horse. Man. I have to hurry. D thinks to himself. What's the matter with me? I wouldn't have had to do anything at the cliffs if it wasn't for Maima, but why do I still feel soft for her? D looks to see the forest close to them, he sighs, a sigh of relief. Maima touches him again, this time on his forehead. He's burning up. "D are we almost there? We need to get you in shade." "Almost Maima." Her face is still full with concern. Why does she care for me? She is a stranger, yet she shows kindness. The forest closes in on them, just as the sun hits noontime. D sighs again, this time from the dizziness. As they enter the forest D feels the heat sweep in on him, the dizzy spells come worse, and more often. "Maima. Find shade. quick." D collapses on the forest floor.  
  
  
  
A/n: Here I am. Heheehh D sure passes out a lot. I hope all of you guys like it so far. maybe I should just stick to Yaoi's. !!!!YAOI'S ALL THE WAY!!!! 


End file.
